


The Force Awakens

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	The Force Awakens

Luke Skywalker has vanished…  
With this maybe we can make things right,  
Seek him from where he banished  
Himself after losing that personal fight.  
You cannot deny the truth that is your family  
Who talks first? You talk first or me?  
A lone droid disappears across Jakku.

The scavenger seeking parts for bread,  
Toughened by the daily grind.  
Stormtrooper, blood hand on his head,  
With a heart so very kind.  
Says the daring Resistance pilot  
To the knight that power sought:  
“The resistance will not be intimidated by you.”

Can you fly? Are you with the resistance?  
No but I’m helping you to escape.  
TIE against TIE while we have the chance  
Then alone against the desert landscape.  
With the plans, important this droid is,  
Looking now, wearing that jacket of his  
The myth of a man turns out to be true.

I can run without you holding my hand  
That one will do, the old garbage.  
With it we fly away from this sand.  
We’re friends now by this stage.  
Intruders upon their own ship,  
That can help with this map chip.  
I thought you were only a legend.

From Kanjaklub and Rathtars run,  
Maybe for this we were mistaken.  
Being hunted by the generals’ son,  
In the Force there has been an awakening.  
I never knew there was this much green.  
There would be a job if you were keen.  
Home to Leia, Maz will send.

If you live eyes of the same you will see,  
The light always there will guide.  
Luke’s lightsabre to you from me,  
Feel the Force on the inside.  
As the Palace now does crumble,  
The scavenger takes a tumble,  
Ex-trooper calls for his friend. 

The test comes after a roaring speech  
The girl I’ve heard so much about.  
The princess and smuggler at blame each,  
For the way it all fell out.  
I didn’t forget I just wanted him back,  
Go get him as we stage attack.  
Being hunted by a creature in a mask.

Keep the jacket, on you it suits.  
Your lack of strength is what you fear.  
Rey feels the Force, from her roots,  
To rescue her Finn is now here.  
The father walks out and calls to Ben.  
Like weak and father I killed him and then  
He steps up and completes his task.

After Solo falls to lightsaber trick  
They all run through shaking snow,  
Fighting over ownership of a light stick,  
The Force is felt in its blue glow.  
Finn gets attention from medical and Poe,  
Off to find Luke now Rey will go;  
Lightsaber held out in silent ask.


End file.
